fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet the OddParents/References
*This is the third time Mr. and Mrs. Turner meet Cosmo and Wanda. The first was in "Abra-Catastrophe!" and the second was in "Wishology!". They have also met before in other episodes, but Cosmo and Wanda were disguised as humans. *When Jorgen Von Strangle holds up the diploma, the signature is Butch Hartman's, the creator of the show. *This is the second time that Timmy's dad is seen wearing a trench coat, the first time being in "Where's Wanda?" This is also the second time in the show when film noir is used and is also the second time in 2011 that the show is black and white for a segment. *During this episode Wanda tells Timmy that if Jorgen never finds out that their parents know about his fairies, they can stay. This is a possible explanation to why Timmy's fairies weren't taken away from him by the time he told about their existance to Chester and A.J., in "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!", since Jorgen was busy running away from Vicky at that time. *One of the cars crashed in Paris is a Volkswagen Beetle, also the same Volkswagen was seen in Engine Blocked and Farm Pit. *This is the the final episode to have the opening sequence starting from the first season. *This is the third time Mr. Turner meets Cosmo. First was Abra-Catastrophe! and second was Wishology! He meets Cosmo again in I Dream of Cosmo (named him Grant). '' headgag.]] *The title is a reference to the movie Meet the Parents. *The scene where Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Mr. and Mrs. Turner are all in Africa is a reference to the beginning of the Disney movie The Lion King. *The scene where Timmy, Dad, Mom, Cosmo, and Wanda are on top of Big Ben is a scene from Peter Pan. *Vicky's headgag for this episode is Dudley Puppy from T.U.F.F. Puppy, Butch Hartman's 3rd cartoon. This is also the second time a likeness of Dudley has appeared in The Fairly OddParents (the first one being "Timmy's Secret Wish!"). *Timmy and his parents are shown wearing knight armor while riding on Cosmo and Wanda as ostriches. This is clearly a reference to the videogame Joust, where your playable character is a knight riding an ostritch. *The name of the roller coaster: Turner of Terror is reference to the ride "Tower of Terror" at California Adventure, Disney's Hollywood Studios, Disneysea, and Disneyland Paris' Walt Disney Studios Park, but the real ride is a drop ride. *The fedora that Mr. Turner was wearing is similar to what Agent P from Phineas and Ferb wears. *The pirate that appears at the beginning of the episode sounds like Salty from Thomas and Friends series. *Timmy says that something isn't as simple as it seems, but someone tells him that it really is that simple. *Mr. Turner wished that he would be the President of the U.S. by making everyone magically vote for him. Da Rules says that you can't use magic to win in a contest and it might count in an election. *In Balance Of Flour, Cosmo (and by implication Wanda) couldn't poof up brownies, but in this episode, Wanda poofs up brownies for Mr. and Mrs. Turner, though this may have been because they weren't magic brownies (unlike in Balance of Flour). *When the car crash is seen in Paris, almost all the cars (except the Volkswagen) don't have drivers. *In Abra-Catastrophe! in the cloud of Jorgen, if someone meets the godparents of a godchild and the godchild admits they are fairy godparents, a cloud sucks them up. However in this episode, Timmy's parents met Cosmo and Wanda but no cloud sucks them up (maybe that rule was cancelled in an episode before this episode and after Abra-Catastrophe!). Category:References Category:Trivia